A conventional application (APP) capable of synchronizing audio/video (AV) media files is typically applied nowadays to combine at least one image (or a screenshot) and a separately-recorded audio content (or a track) into a multimedia file formatted as (.rmvb) or (.mp4). This technique for synchronization of AV media files is suitable for producing educational materials, such as instructional materials associated with computer operation, which particularly reinforces comprehension of a learner by way of simultaneous receipt of a visual presentation and an acoustic interpretation.
However, the conventional way of creating the multimedia file using the abovementioned APP must be implemented on an electronic device that is compatible with the APP and that has the APP installed thereon.